Du bout de la langue
by Claude Neix
Summary: Une petite tranche de vie à "Las Noches", entre Nnoitra et Nelliel ;)


_Cette fic a été publiée il y a quelques années sur le site de mon amie Shiva Rajah, où vous pourrez la retrouver en version illustrée dès la semaine prochaine !  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix !  
_

* * *

 **Du bout de la langue…**

par **Claude Neix**

Corrections : **Shiva Rajah**

o-o-o

 _Qui peut lécher peut mordre,_

 _et qui peut embrasser peut étouffer._

 **A. de Musset**

o-o-o

— Idiote ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? grommela Nnoitra, immergé dans son bain jusqu'au menton et une petite serviette mouillée sur les yeux.

Nel, qui l'observait discrètement par la porte entrouverte, entra dans la salle de bains et s'accouda au bord de la grande baignoire.

L'octava s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, laissant tomber le linge plaqué sur son visage..

— Tesla m'a dit que tu étais "ronchon", fit remarquer Nelliel

— De quoi il se mêle, celui-là !

La jeune femme soupira.

— Il rêve de devenir ta fracción, tu le sais.

Nnoitra fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, méprisant.

— Il rêve surtout de se faire sauter. Quoi ? C'est quoi, ce sourire idiot ?

Nelliel pouffa et l'octava lui coula un regard agressif.

— Ça te fait marrer, de m'imaginer en train de baiser, hein ?

La jeune femme se rembrunit et soupira.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu interprètes toujours tout de la pire façon qui soit, Nnoitra ?

Elle fit le même genre de moue qu'elle aurait adressé à un enfant fatigant — le genre d'attitude qui mettait son camarade hors de lui.

— Dégage, Nel ! T'as rien à foutre dans ma salle de bains !

Il ferma son oeil unique, mettant fin à la conversation.

— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda encore la tercera, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

— "Ça" quoi ? répéta-t-il, profondément agacé en entrouvrant sa paupière.

— Là, sur ton épaule. On dirait une morsure.

Nnoitra lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

— Toutes les femmes ne sont pas aussi coincées que toi !

— Et aucune d'entre elles n'a une mâchoire aussi grande… Qui t'a mordu, Nnoitra ?

Il chassa sa main d'un revers de la sienne.

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Ce que tu peux être gavante !

Il sortit de la baignoire et se saisit d'une serviette en ronchonnant.

Avec un soupir résigné, Nelliel fondit sur lui et l'immobilisa, les bras dans le dos, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

— Putain, Nel ! Tu fais quoi, là ? cria le grand arrancar en la sentant pousser sa tête sur le côté pour nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

— Chut…

— Arrête, Nel, bordel !

Il sentit une petite langue humide lécher la plaie à vif et se raidit.

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! Qui t'a permis de…

Le soulagement fut si soudain qu'il ne put retenir un fort soupir.

Le hollow qui l'avait mordu lui avait fait un mal de chien, sa salive contenant probablement une toxine quelconque, et il supportait l'atroce brûlure depuis des heures, ce qui l'avait mis d'une humeur massacrante.

Il avait cru qu'un bain chaud l'aiderait à éliminer le poison mais cela ne l'avait pas soulagé une seconde… contrairement à la salive curative de Nelliel.

La petite langue humide s'agita encore un peu autour de la plaie désormais refermée et il arrêta soudain de se débattre pour la laisser faire, comme s'il on venait de le vider de toute son énergie.

La tercera le sentit devenir de pâte entre ses bras et elle resserra son étreinte pour ne pas le laisser basculer sur le carrelage.

— La douleur est quelque chose de bien plus épuisant qu'un combat, Nnoitra, murmura-t-elle entre deux petits coups de langue. Tu dois faire en sorte de la soulager le plus rapidement possible si tu ne veux pas gâcher inutilement tes forces.

— Garde tes putains de conseils, pétasse !

— As-tu d'autres blessures, Nnoitra ? demanda la jeune femme dans un chuchotement tout contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

— Fous-moi la paix, Nel… dit-il en se laissant cependant aller contre elle.

Le hollow avait ceinturé sa taille fine de ses griffes pour l'immobiliser et plonger ses dents à la jointure de sa hanche. Un peu plus et les crocs acérés lui auraient perforé les entrailles. Mais il préférait crever plutôt que de se plaindre devant celle qu'il considérait comme sa rivale.

— Petit garçon têtu… murmura celle-ci en dénouant la serviette qui ceignait les reins de Nnoitra.

Elle l'allongea sur le sol et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas lui montrer la gêne qu'il éprouvait à se laisser faire ainsi.

Oui, il crevait de honte et il lui ferait payer son affront tôt ou tard mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la douleur — cette foutue et insupportable douleur — s'en aille.

Un peu plus tôt, il en était presque venu à sangloter comme un gosse et avait chassé Tesla pour que, si le plus embarrassant survenait, celui-ci ne soit pas témoin de son humiliation.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi mal, c'était… c'était quand il avait arraché son masque hollow pour devenir un arrancar. Mais, à cette époque, la douleur était justifiée, elle avait un but, une finalité.

Aujourd'hui, elle était stérile et le torturait pour rien. Elle ne le rendait pas plus fort, au contraire, elle l'affaiblissait à chaque minute qui passait.

Nel avait raison.

Nel avait encore raison, maudite soit-elle !

La colère le fit trembler sur le dallage de pierre et la jeune femme se pencha pour lécher doucement sa hanche meurtrie. Comme pour son épaule, le soulagement fut presque immédiat et il laissa échapper un grognement qui, sur la fin, était presque un gémissement de plaisir.

Nelliel sourit en feignant ne pas remarquer la hampe de chair rose qui commençait à durcir à quelques centimètres à peine de sa joue tandis que le suave et chaud parfum de cette partie si intime de lui titilla l'odorat délicat de la jeune femme, dont le sourire s'élargit.

Nnoitra frissonna et pivota pour lui présenter son dos sans un mot.

Nel grimaça en voyant les profondes griffures mais leur fit subir le même sort qu'aux morsures et, lorsqu'elle sentit les plaies se refermer totalement, elle se redressa en prenant doucement le bras de l'octava pour l'aider à se lever.

— Viens t'allonger, Nnoitra. Ne reste pas sur le sol glacé.

Il obéit comme un pantin, vidé de son énergie, et, une fois dans sa chambre, elle lui ouvrit le lit, dans lequel il se recroquevilla, lui tournant le dos.

Il avait l'air si vulnérable, en cet instant, qu'elle fut tentée de se pencher sur lui pour le serrer contre elle mais Tesla choisit cet instant précis pour frapper à la porte, la faisant tressaillir.

— Puis-je entrer, Nnoitra ? demanda-t-il derrière le battant avec une pointe d'agacement — ou de jalousie ? — dans la voix. Pesshe m'a dit que Nelliel-san était av…

La porte s'ouvrit et Nelliel apparut devant lui.

— J'allais partir, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire avant de passer devant l'arrancar blond pour disparaître.

Le jeune homme avisa alors l'octava espada, allongée nue sur le lit ouvert, recroquevillée et frissonnante.

— Nnoitra ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Est-ce que ça v…

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de foutre le camp ! l'interrompit Nnoitra en rabattant les couvertures sur lui d'un geste rageur.

— J'étais juste inquiet pour to…

— Arrête de vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi, Tesla ! Je ne suis pas ton pote. Laisse-moi, j'ai sommeil !

Tesla baissa piteusement la tête.

— Très bien. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à appeler.

Nnoitra gronda, menaçant, et il quitta la chambre à son tour.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, l'octava se demanda pourquoi il était soudain tellement en colère et pourquoi il aurait volontiers étranglé Tesla…

Bah ! La fatigue, sans doute.

FIN

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "coeur de DÉMON"?**

xox

 **coeur de DÉMON**

de Claude Neix

Roman gay - Heroic Fantasy

280 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Partie I : 4W6rzLB

Partie II : B01MZ8QHQ2

Version brochée (en poche aux éditions gaies et lesbiennes) :

291270619X

Résumé :

Sa naissance en avait fait un prince et le destin, un roi mais le malheur a changé la donne et l'a voulu guerrier…

Beau, intrépide, ombrageux – et gay -, le capitaine Eiki Leifsen s'est acquis une réputation de combattant redoutable.

Hélas, aujourd'hui, les ombres fugitives qui hantent le palais d'Ishmaar ont le couteau aussi aiguisé que les pires ennemis qu'on rencontre aux frontières de l'empire. Les arcanes somptueux et sordides de la cité réservent à Leifsen des aventures à l'amertume éternelle.

Pourtant, au fond du chaos, de la terreur et de la douleur se niche parfois le plus inattendu, le plus désirable, le plus merveilleux des dangers : l'amour, en la personne de Bylon Akila, un prince Berserk aussi dangereux et inhumain qu'envoutant.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées réputées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
